Gleaming Sunrise
by live.life.beautifully
Summary: Sequal to Midnight Stars, POV is Renesmee and Jacob's daughter Sellah, Sellah has been imprinted on by Seth. Will they find Love or will she chose another in her father's Pack, Lucas Salverty? Re-writen by Team.Werewolves.Forever. Go check it out.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

Sellah POV-

My name is Sellah Elly Black

You've witnessed my mothers story

Now here's Mine

I am sixteen. My body stopped aging for a while, i think just so my real age could catch up to me and recently i just started aging again, weird huh? My boyfriend...Lucas has been my best friend since forever, And i love him. My other best friend Seth is always there for me no matter what, and therefore I love him for that. Right now im in the choir room with Miss. Bolevarde, she wants me to sing Halo by Beyonce for the school talent show, hoping scouts will pick me out and make our school famous because of my singing, she seriously needs to find another sample singer.

"Sellah start from the beginning please"

"Okay"

I began to play the Piano and seconds later my voice joined in with the beautiful note of the ivory keys of a baby grand piano.

"Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they are tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now-"

"STOP!"

"Yes?"

"You need more soul!"

"I can't sing with soul when I'm bored and your staring at me" I said calmly.

"You better be ready tomorrow then, during class your singing"

"What!?! I've never sang in front of anybody except you and my family!"

"Well to bad, you are dismissed"

I got up and grabbed my tote, and stormed out of the school. I nearly ran over Lucas when he was standing in front of me.

"Babe? Baby, what the hell? Sell, Baby what's wrong?"

"MISS. BOLEVARDE!"

"What happened?"

"She's freaking mad! That...Woman she is so ridiculous! She's making me sing a song for the talent show, but first i have to practice it in front of the whole damn class!"

"Well your a wonderful singer...I know your not shy" A smirk formed on his lips when he picked my hand up and intertwined our fingers together. I was defiantly not shy and not a virgin...

"I'm not shy when we are together..." He pushed me against his car and kissed my neck, i threw my head back, enjoying his affection.

"Baby, you're giving me very dirty images of you naked...Do you realize that?"

"Well, I could make them real..."

"You better get your beautiful self in that car before i force you in there"

I liftted one of my eye browns up, and smiled at him. "Or what? You could always handcuff me officer..."

Lucas growled. I felt his skin heat up. Mr. Newbie wolf here was getting horny.

"Someones turning into a little horn dogger"

He laughed at that. "Or my un belivably beautiful girlfriend is just sexy as fuck, and she's turning me on by giving me dirty thoughts"

I threw my head back laughing and I lightly shoved Lucas off of me, I climbed into his car and he jogged around the car to the drivers side and got in. He started the car immediatly and drove fast to his house, his parents were never home always working and in our case we were always so lucky.

We ran inside his house and when we got inside he pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me, He picked me up in his arms and he walked into his bedroom, He locked the door and laid me down on the bed. He pulled my sundress off and took off his white T-Shirt, His jeans came off next and I pulled him on top of me, We ditched our shoes at his front door, so no need to take those off. My bra and panties were the next thing to go then his boxers. He dove himself inside of me and I moaned in pleasure, Jesus this man knew how to pleasure me. After about an hour of our love making fest in witch we had sex four times, We took a shower got re dressed and he drove me home. When we walked inside I was greeted by my mother, my very beautiful mother.

"Selly, your later that usual" She lifted her eye brow and looked at me weird.

"We were just watching a movie mom, sorry."

"What movie?"

"Cinderella, of course."

"Of course." She smiled and walked away. My parents didnt know about my sex life nor did they need to know.

"Baby, Uh, Your dad found out about us, ya know having sex all the time."

"What!" I yelled in a hushed tone.

"Pack mind sweetheart, Can't hind anything."

"Dammit, fuck he's going to kill me!"

"He already tried to yesterday."

"Are you okay?"

"Sell, I ran away fast enough. He didn't put a single scratch on me."

"Shit, Seth."

"He totally freaked out I mean like totally almost killed me too, all he kept thinking about imprinting but yeah, i'm alive"

"Uhg Seth and my dad are such doche bags"

"Not really baby"

"Yes really" He rolled his eyes at me and pushed me foreward, into the living room...Where my father was. He looked up and frowed.

"Kitchen now, you two"

Shit, either i use my gift now or deal with him...Gift.

"Daddy, you do not want to talk to us about sex right now for the next twenty four hours."

"Baby girl, your gift ain't gonna work on me."

"Damn."

We walked into the kitchn and recieved the worst sex talk ever. I was leaning into Lucas the whole time, occasionly he'd kiss my temple or lips quickly when my father or mother turned around. So much for getting away with having sex without your parents knowing.

* * *

Review! Tell me what you think of my first Chappie


	2. Chapter 2 Running In The Rain

Sellah POV-

Okay Sellah, you can do this everyone is staring at you, waiting. Oh Jesus.

I toke a deep breath and began to play the Piano entrance. Then My voice mixed in with the musical notes of the piano keys. I looked at the door to see it opened slightly and there stood Lucas, and all of my friends that weren't in choir.

"Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didnt even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now"

Everyones mouths were hanging open staring at like i was some kind of shiny object.

"Its like Ive been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
Its the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out  
Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
Its written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it wont fade away

I cant feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore Id never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity cant forget  
So pull me to the ground again

Feels like Ive been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
The risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out  
Everywhere I'm looking now  
Im surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
Its written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it wont fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halooooo ouuuu  
Halooooo ouuuu  
Ouuuuu ouuuuu ouuuuu

Everywhere Im looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you re my saving grace  
You re everything I need and more  
Its written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it wont fade away

I can feel your halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo"

I looked at everyone, and they all erupted in clapping, Lovely.

"Sellah, that was marvolous!"

"Uh, thanks Mrs. Bolevarde"

She looked around and smiled at everyone. "Class dismissed." I grabbed my tote and walked out of the room and into the hallway. Lucas's arm snaked its way around my waist, he kissed my cheek and smiled at me.

"What?"

"Your beautiful" He whispered in my ear. I blushed a deep red, and Lucas chuckled. I thought about todays date. It's the 14 of April, wait the fourteenth of April! Today's me and Lucas's five year anniversary!

"Happy five year aniverserie Lucas." I said to him. He looked at me, and smiled.

"I love you baby"

"I love you too" He kissed my lips shortly before we went into trig.

* * *

After school Lucas and I went to the park. We are walking along the path, well more like running in the rain.

"Sellah!" I pushed Lucas down in a puddle and he was just sitting there laughing. I grabbed his hand trying to help him up but he just pulled me down into the growing puddle.

"EHW!" Lucas started laughing hysterically at my disgust in the rain puddle.

"Oh so you think thats funny?"

"Yup"

"Well i think this is funny" I picked up a clump of my and put it on top of Lucas's head. He stopped laughing and I started.

"Mud, Really?"

I smiled at him and got up, Lucas followed me, smacking my butt along the way, I giggled like a little school girl in response.

We got into his car, soaking wet, I snuggled into his side as he wrapped his arm around me, He turned the heater on and began to drive.

"Your the best thing that's ever happened to me baby, If I never would have met you, I think I wouldn't be as happy as I am these days." He smiled down at me, Kissed me on the lips briefly.

"Same here Lukey"

He chuckled in reponse. We arrived at my house and he dropped me off, promising to call me later. Seth opened the door, I gave him a big hug.

"I haven't seen you in a while Selly. I've missed my best friend!"

"I know! Me too!"

"Hey why are you all wet?"

"Lucas and I were being stupid, playing around in the rain, at the park."

"Oh." Seth's face fell a bit, what's with him lately, every time I mention Lucas he get angry or sad.

Seth's POV-

"Lucas and I were being stupid, playing around in the rain, at the park." Damn Lucas, He makes her so happy, but I want to be the on to make her happy, not him. I swear...I have to tell her about imprinting, I have to. If I don't i'll lose her.

"Oh." Was all I said, She looked at me confussed, but she quickly covered it with her smile, her beautiful smile. She kissed my cheek and said something about taking a shower. I just nodded my head still in a daze from her sweet lips comming into contact with my skin. It felt amazing.

"Seth, we need to talk." I looked at Jacob and nodded. We went into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"You love her don't you."

"Of couse I do, I always have."

"No, I mean like you want her to youself. Your _in_ love with her." I looked at my alpha, and sighed.

"Yes Jake, I'm _in_ love with Sellah."

"If you don't tell her about impriting soon then you're going to lose her."

"I understand but she's just so happy with _him_."

"I know, but she would be happier with you."

"You don't know that, maybe they are destyned to be together."

"Did he imprint on her?"

"No..."

"Then I think you know the answer." He got up, leaving me thinking at thier kitchen table...

* * *

Soooo...Please review and tell me what you think!!! (:


	3. Chapter 3 Football Craze

Thank you all for reviewinggg!! :)

Sellah's POV-

I got out of the shower and put some sweats on. I went down stairs and I saw Seth sitting at my kitchen tabled, slumped over, head in his hands.

"Seth?"

He looked up and smiled. "Hey"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just, small problems...No need for you to worry."

"Seth, I love you and your my best friend. Tell me what's wrong." I heard his heart start thudding in his chest, He looked out the window briefly and then looked at me.

"Sit down." I sat across from him, but just as he was about to start talking my phone rang. I looked at called ID. Lucas.

"It's Luc-"

"Never mind Sellah I'll tell you about it later." He gt up and hugged me, and then left. I answered my phone.

"Hey."

"Hey baby."

"What's up?"

"Nothing really, Just hanging out"

"Sound's relaxing." I replied. I opened the fridge and pulled out a Gatoraid. I went back upstairs to my room, I opened the door and there stood Lucas, Sly dog.

I closed my phone and put a hand on my hip.

"Well hello there."

"Hello."

"This is a surprise." he walked up to me and put his arms around my waist. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He kissed my neck and whispered into my ear.

"Tomorrow's my birthday..."

"I know."

"Do i get my present early?"

"No, you have to wait like a good boy."

"I'm not a good boy..."

"Then you better move to my bed."

I heard a howl, damn!

"Oh my god."

"I'm sorry babe, I have to go." H kissed my lips and jumped out my window.

Damn, damn, damn, and DAMN!

I wonder what Seth was going to tell me, i think i'll listen to some music...I'll play all of the oldies. Ke$ha...she's pretty good, well she was pretty good.

My phone vibrated in my hand,

Annie- _SELLAH! Girl, come 2 da football game tonite, plz? _

Sellah- _Well, wht time is it???_

Annie-_eight thirty, you hav an hour 2 get ready, so hurry. ;)_

Sellah- _kk, c u there_

I went to my closet and picked out some ripped skinny jeans, I can't believe these jeans are still so popular. I also picked out a black Cami and a deep purple tank to go over it. I put on a black rose necklace, some black heels and I started on my hair. I straightened it and put some light makeup on. Forty five minuets have passed. i eat something and brush my teeth. I put on my favorite perfume, strawberry mist. I look in the mirror. I have to admit, not trying to be a bragging bitch but I'm pretty damn hot. I got in my kick ass Bugatti Veyron, and drove to the game.

* * *

*AT THE FOOTBALL GAME*

As soon as i pulled into the parking lot everyone was staring at me, People were waiting in line to buy tickets, but since my boyfriend played on the team I always get to go in before everyone.

Annie, Sara, Chloe, Sasha, Amber and Abby were in my car and we all got out at the same time. No one except very few people have seen my car. so of course they all starred at me and then the car. Apparently us seven girls were the most popular kids at our school. Me somehow being number one and Lucas number two.

We all walked inside of the stadium and I saw the football team standing around, waiting until they can go onto the field. One of Lucas's friends nodded his head towards our way and he turned around.

Lucas's POV-

Holy fuck. I saw Sellah and her friends walk towards us, Shit...She looked...damn i'm speechless. Thank god our coach wasn't talking to us now.I turned around, and she smiled at me. My baby, damn i have to screw her tonight.

"Damn man, you woman looks fine." Jason murmured to me, I hit the back of his head and he mumbled a sorry.

"Hey baby."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and i kissed her sweet lips.

"Don't you look cute in your football gear."

"Well I think you'd look better in it." I whispered in her ear. She giggled her cute Little laugh, I kissed her again and told her I had to go.

When we got to the locker rooms all of my team mate were wooing and yelling.

"Fuck man, your life must be fucking awesome."

"Fuck yes, Kris, I get to fuck her all the time man, and he dad doesn't even give a shit."

"That's the fucking life man, I'd kill for that." We all started to laugh, Kris is a funny guy, a good friend of mine.

"But she's like absolutely amazing in bed, no joke."

"You man, are lucky."

"Extremely." We all started to laugh again before we had to run onto the field...

Sellah's POV-

"WOO!" Everyone of my friends, basically all of the 'popular kids" were standing up at the front of the bleachers watching the football game, and cheering louder than everyone else. My Lucas was the quarter back and he was making all of the touch downs. Annie and I left the bleachers to get some waters, we weren't cheer leading the first quarter so after we got our waters we would have to get all of the girls and head down to the girls locker room.

"Sell, how far have you and Lucas gone?"

"Like totally past X rated shit."

"OHMYGOD? Really?"

"Yup, my daddy doesn't even care."

"I would think he would care, he's the chief after all, the council leader person right?"

"Yeah he's the ''chief'' But he doesn't care about my sex life."

"Lucky."

"Yeah I know."

"Two waters please."

"Of course." The guy behind the counter smile at me, probably a senior. He was cute but looked like a jack ass. "Here you are miss." I pulled out four dollors to give him.

"No need pretty lady, It'd on me." He smiled and i smiled back, said my thanks and we grabbed our waters.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get guys to do wahtever you want?"

"I didn't want him to pay for it, i was going to...But he told me no, so I let him."

"Well still you have some kind of spell on guys, i swear you do. You had a boyfriend in second grade, and that was Lucas, well he's been your only boyfriend but still. Every guy wants you."

"I don't know why, so don't ask me why."

"Okay, It's just weird."

When we were all changed into our cheer leading outfits, we walked onto the field and of course the freaking football players had to stare at us because our coach was a big slut and got us the shortest skirts ever, practically showing our ass's.

We looked at the crowd and i sighed,

"When we say La Push you say eagles!"

"La Push!"

"Eagles!"

"La Push!"

"Eagles!"

Me yelling our cheer's lasted the rest of the game, and jumping up, doing flips and all the rest of our little cheer leading shit. We won, forty two to fifteen. So here I am in my car on my way to the party at Lucas's house. I got out of my car and let my self in. People were already dancing and the music was blarring. I imagin Lucas is atempting to get drunk, but it's kind of hard when he's a werewolf.

"Hey bay bay"

I rolled my eyes, i normally hate parties like these but i am always going to them.

"Drunk?"

"Kina."

"After what ten miuets?"

"I chugged, some beers bay bay."

"I pulled him down the hallway into his room and turned on the light.

"Turn dem off!"

"No." I pushed him onto his bed ad turned around to go into his bathroom to get him some water but he grabbed my waist.

"I want your pussy, baby." Jesus christ.

"Not now." He pushed my panties out of the way and shoved his finger into me, Oh damn.

"Lu- Oh god...Luke...We...oh gosh...right there...Jesus!"

He slid two more fingers into me, making me moan his name.

"I'm not drunk anymore babe, and I fucking need to be inside of you."

We were naked in seconds, with the door locked and the lights off. I was curently riding him like a rollor coaster, I started to purr, what the fuck.

"Baby, that noise is so sexy."

We countinued our sex session for twenty more minuets and then got presentable and went back out to the party.

Annie gave me the look and i smiled at her. Kris and Adam came over to us, and Lucas wrapped him arms around me.

"Hey man, where were you? You and Sellah were like missing for like an hour and a half."

"Kris, your such a dumb ass, where do you think we were?"

"Uhm..."

"Oh my gosh Kris, we were fucking you dumb shit."

"Oh."

Adam was cracking up, and so was Lucas, Thius is going to be a long night...

* * *

Lemons provided by lemon!! review? plz?


	4. Chapter 4 Somewhere I think I love You

Thank you all for reviewinggg!! :)

Sellah's POV-

"Damn...Uh...What are we playing again?"

This is the third time Lucas has forgot he's playing beer pong.

"BEER PONG!"

"Oh, yeah."

I walked out of the kitchen and went out side into his back yard. I sat on the hamock and looked up at the stars.

"The sky is beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah..." I looked over to where the voice came from, pale, ruby eyes...shit. I remember them, the demons...they tried tp hurt me and my family a while back. I sat up quick, I started to back away, int the forest...Making sure i'm luring him back away from the humans. He was in front of me in an instant, hand coiled around my nck, he held me up against a tree, I kicked him in the face, he came at me again, Slapping me hard in the face...I screamed out in agony as i crippled down to he ground...

Lucas's POV-

"Chug, Chug, CHUG!" I gulped down the last glass and declared my self winner. I excused my self to brush my teeth, after my breath was minty...I heard my angels scream.

Sellah, Shit! I ran past everyone, and outside, no one noticed my leave, I exploded once my feet touched the forest floor. I followed her scent with a mixture of vampire, i was alone, but i would call back up if needed, i could take one little vampire. I saw her, His mouth just about to bite down on her soft glowing skin. I growled and the leech shot up into a standing position and ran away. I took off after him and howled into the night sky, The whole pack came into my head at once, I started to pick up several other sticky sweet smells and ran faster after the vampire that tried to kill my Sellah, That thought earned a growl from Jacob and Seth, but I don't understand why Seth would be mad...

_She's important to me._

_Okay man, whatever...just don't try any moves on her, she's my girl._

_Not really._

_Shut the fuck up._

_Really don't feel like it. _

_Both of you cut it out._

_DAMN! _We lost the scent. Fuck, this is really fucking my mood up.

Sellah's POV

I was walking back inside of Lucas's house, telling everyone to leave and the party was over. I felt weak. I collapsed onto Lucas's bed, Trying to fight off a vampire really makes you worn out.

"Sellah?"

"Hmm?"

"Baby, It's Luke."

I kissed his lips softly and smiled, He held me tighter.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, yes, Well my face hurts and i have some bruises."

"That counts as hurting you."

He started walking, Into his bathroom i believe.

"You're all muddy and dirty, I'm going to clean you up, Is that okay?"

"Mmmhmm."

I felt him strip me down, I kept my eyes closed the whole time, I felt the warm water hit my naked body as i leaned against Lucas...who was also naked. He cleaned me from head to toe, With a bit of shower sex in the middle of the cleaning. He dressed me in one of his T-Shirts, and a pair of his boxers.

"Baby, Seth is here to take you home, will you be okay?" My eyes flew oped and i smiled.

"I'll be fine, it's just Seth."

"Yeah, Yeah."

"Love you."

"Love you too baby." Lucas kissed my lips shortly and handed me over to Seth, who was frowning down at me, but i looked up at him and smiled and then his face looked happier than ever. He placed me in his car and got in, He began to drive. I scooted towards him, wanting to feel his warmth against my now shivering body.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"You know what I mean."

"Seriously Seth, I'm fine, not one broken bone."

"Yeah, Explaining the side of your face is a bit red and you have many bruises, yeah you seem fine to me." His hands clenched his steering wheel and he began to talk slower.

"I...just hate seeing you hurt. It literally kills me inside, i always feel your pain, no matter how little it is i feel it, even if you were in Canada i could feel it. If your happy I'm happy, your sad I'm sad. You are basically my life line you could say, and I couldn't have had a different life line ever."

"Are you basically saying that you glad we know each other?"

"Yes...and no. I love you...and I'm glad you're i my life because you make it so much better."

"I love you too Seth." His, eye's started to sparkle, he smiled at me, his warm welcoming smile...that i loved so much. I felt a spark shoot through my body. I looked at Seth again, really looked at him and i noticed everything about him is beautiful, perfect, amazing, kind, sweet, and caring...What the hell am i thinking? What's wrong with me.

"Seth can you stop the car for a second, i need to get fresh air."

"Sure." He stopped, and i got out. I started taking deep breaths, I love Lucas, I love Lucas, I love Seth, wait no Lucas, no Seth. DAMN IT!

"Are you okay?"

"Let me try something."

"Oh...k...kay?"

I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his, soft perfect lips...My lips just seemed to mold into his...Oh damn, I kissed him deeper, causing myself to moan out loud. He had me pressed against his car, my legs wrapped around his waist, I felt his hardness press into me, I groaned out loud.

I pulled away from him, he looked into my eyes, i looked into his, i felt home. Lucas. Shit.

"That was wrong, i shouldn't have..."

"I took it to far, i fucked up. Sorry Sellah."

"It's uhm, i'm just going to run home."

I started to run towards Annie's house, I knocked on the door and she answered immediatly.

"I fucked up."

"What?"

"I kissed Seth."

"Oh."

"More like i made out with him."

"Lucas is-"

"Going to fucking flip out."

"Your-"

"In deep shit, I know."

"Uhm considering-

"That he hates Seth."

"SELLAH! Lucas is here!"

"What?!?!"

"With my older brother."

"Oh-"

"Sellah."

Annie, moved out of the way, letting Lucas outside. She shut the door, letting us talk.

"Did he kiss you first?"

"Lucas, I can..."

"Answer my goddamn question Sellah."

"No, I kissed him."

That's when he started to shake, this isn't going well.

"Why?"

"I...I...I was drunk...I wasn't thinking."

"You didn't pick up one drink at the party, tell me why you kissed him."

"Because! I felt weird and I didn't know what to do! I thought it was right or something, I just kept think that i loved you and his face came into my head and i just kissed him!"

"Still you fucking kissed him!"

"Oh so you're telling me you haven't kissed another girl other than me? Hmm, wait how about Maria Evans, two weeks ago, You hmm made out with her right in front of me!"

"That was-"

"ON PURPOSE This was a small mistake!"

"Babe-"

"Oh don't you babe me, Buddy!"

"DAMN IT! Sellah shut th fuck up! I'm in love with you! And i hear that you made out with someone in my own pack!?! What do you expect me to say!?"

"You're in love with me?"

"Yes."

You always said you loved me but you have never said-"

"I want to be with you forever, Never to be pulled apart. I'm. In. Love. With. You."

"Lucas I'm-"

"I know."


	5. Chapter 5 I Choose You, My Sunshine

Thank you all for reviewinggg!! :)

Sellah's POV-

After I surprised Lucas with his birthdat concert (which he loved) I nearly freaked out because Lucas, well at least i think he did...imprinted on some random girl there. I walked inside my house, after just getting off Lucas's Motor bike. I saw Seth in the window, and my parents.

"Shit" I muttered.

"Where were you?"

"Um, I was with Lucas"

"Where with Lucas?" My dad questioned me.

"I..."

"You lied Sellah"

"I'm sorry mom" The looked at me sternly, So i avoded thier gazes and looked down.

"Why did you lie to me?" My mother questioned.

"Because I knew you would say no"

"But why did you have to go so badly that you would have to lie?"

"Because it's Lucas's birthday, and going to his favorite band's concert was my present"

"Oh sweetheart" There were tears streaming down my checks, if she only knew why i was really crying. Having your boyfriend that's a werewolf possibley imprint in front of you is not fun.

I was looking into Seth's big chocolate brown eyes, he was so handsome, so perfect, so strong, so- What the heck am I thinking? Think of Lucas, His sand colored fur, oh jeeze! I can't even pictuer Lucas's face anymore, what's wrong with me. I know this started yesterday but what is it? If Lucas imprinted I still need to be faithful to him until he confesses he did.

"What's wrong Selly?"

"I...uh...you...um"

"What?"

This sudden erge to kiss Seth popped into my mind, Wait i'll make his thought's mine.

_She looks so beautiful, ugh stop Seth, she's to young. Look at her, she's just an angel, and if I could just touch her lips with mine I would be in heaven- STOP! Jesus, i have to pull it together._

He wants to kiss me too? My thought's began to drift away from Lucas and all began to be about Seth.

"Something was off tonight, you know how Lucas recently phased for the first time?"

"Ya"

"He looked at this one girl and couldn't stop smiling or looking at her, and when he talked to me, it was just as he didn't know me. I said i love you to him when he brought me home and he nodded and sped away."

"But you were smiling when you came inside"

"I was thinking of you..."

"That's why you started crying? Becuase of him?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm going to kill that damn bastered"

"Daddy will too"

"He imprinted on some other girl, and left you hanging"

"He...imprinted?"

My phone rang and I picked it up, it said Lucas.

"Hello?"

"Sellah, I...I um...We aren't just working anymore, I don't love you, uh see you tomorrow"

He hung up before I could respond, I burst into tears and I was sobbing like there was no tomorrow. My whole frame was shaking violently.

Seth picked me up and cradled me into his chest.

My parents burst into the room and My mom looked at me, I didn't hear them talking to Seth but I knew they were.

I listened harder and I could make out my father saying something about extra patrols.

My parents left the room, leaving me and Seth. As i began to think about it, I like Seth I mean i like him like him. He protects me, he's my bestfriend, he's my sun, he's my everything. I think i have been in love with Seth Clearwater since I was twelve, well i always thought about him but pushed the thoughts to the back of my head.

"Sellah, I think I should tell you something"

I kept thinking, I look sixteen, hes really not that old. Thirty something i think.

"Yeah?"

"Sellah, I...I...You know how wolves imprint?" He imprinted on some other girl, I felt tears in my eyes, a few spilled over. Seth brushed them away quickly,

"Sellah, honny, Why are you crying?"

"You imprinted recently didn't you. Everyone I love is fucking imprinting." I got off his lap and went to my window, about to open it.

"What? No"

"Then why are you telling me how wolves imprint? I already know about it"

"Sellah stop" I opened my window and jumped out, I landed on the ground perfectly and ran to the garge, I climbed on my dads motorcycle, I reved it to life, But Seth stoped my chance to escape.

"Sellah, Listen to me"

I took a deep breath and looked at him.

He cupped my face with both of his hands and made me look into his eyes.

"You want to know who I imprinted on?"

"Please"

"You"

I blinked my eyes and looked at him harder, I could tell, he was compleatly telling the truth.

"You...imprinted on me?"

"When you were just minuets old, I was and always will be compleatly bound to you, and I am forever grateful for that, for you"

"Oh Seth"

I sent him my feelings, how i felt, Loved, Grateful. Excited, Happy, Joyful, Lust. I need him.

I pressed my lips to him, He lifted me of the motor bike and had me pressed against the wall of the outside of my house. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we fell to the soft grass.

"Sellah..."

I looked up to see Lucas, with teas in his eyes. He was holding flowers, what the hell? I got up off of Seth and he growled.

"What do you want, you dumped me earlier, remember?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You called me and said it was over?"

Oh god, please be lying Lucas.

"When I got home, I took a nap, I just came over here to say thank you for tonight"

"Oh gosh, then who called me?"

"I have no idea, honestly Sellah"

He walked up to me in two strides and pressed his lips to mine, I heard Seth growl loudly, and I pulled away from Lucas.

"I need to think"

"I love you"

I looked at Lucas and put my palm to his cheek and sent him the emotion of love and ran back inside. My dad was outside when I came inside and I heard Seth, Lucas and My dad talking. I went into the living room and sat down on the couch next to my mom.

"This is so hard mom"

I looked at my mom and she smilied.

"I know sweetie" I eventuly fell asleep, resting my head on my mothers shoulder, she's such a great mom.

I woke up the next morning and imediatly sat at my piano. I played a simple song, an old one too.

_Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is. Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you._

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now._

_Take time to realize_  
_Oh-oh I'm on your side_  
_Didn't I, didn't I tell you._  
_Take time to realize_  
_This all can pass you by...Didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
No its never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you._

_If you just realized what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
Then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now._

_It's not always the same  
No it's never the same  
If you don't feel it to.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you._

_If you just realized what I just realized_  
_Then we'd be perfect for each other_  
_Then we'd never find another_  
_Just realized what I just realized_  
_We'd never have to wonder_  
_Just realized what I just realized_

_Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now_

I took a deep breath and thought about both of them.

I played a few random notes and then brought something together, I mixed my voice together with the keys and made a song. (A/N haha i made the lyrics up LMAO!)

_Your the sun, my own kind of sun  
Your the light, That i soke up so deeply  
Your the fire that sparks my fireworks  
The love in your eyes, it warms me so kindly_

_Your the guy, I met in first grade  
I thought you were my prince,  
the kind in fairtales, and soon enough  
I figured it out, That I love you_

_and I love him, so how can I chose now  
When the love is so strong,  
but the heartbreak is so terrible  
So i sit here now, thinkin'  
bout how i need you both  
but in what kind of way?_

Seth. He's the one.

I started to cry again and I felt my mothers warm arms wrap around me.

"Oh Sellah, sweetheart it's okay." She tryed to reasure me.

"Mom, I'm chosing Seth. I can't live without him"

"Then go, Tell him" I jumped up and put on some jeans converse, a t-sirt, and i put my hair up in a pony tail and ran out the door. I knew he would be working today, So I would end up running to his work.

Two second after I steped onto the sidewalk I was pushed into a large oak tree, being surprised by the fastness of the action i screamed. I bit down on his shoulder which caused him to get pissed.

"ALEC!" I heard My mother scream. The person, Alec probably...was about to bite down on my neck

"Renesmee?"

"What the fuck are you doing? Trying to kill my daughter?"

"Your..." Alec looked confussed, my mom looked pissed.

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know...and she attacked me, seeing as how I am a vampire and all"

"I sugest you leave"

"I can't, Edward sent me"

"What's wrong?"

"Your mother...Bella. She's missing, some one kidnapped her"

"But she's a vampire, shes's strong."

"Well whoever took her, is stronger"

"We need to find her!"

"Edward told me to tell you to not try to find her, the stranger left a note saying how they are going to find you and your daughters and kill them all, all of the Cullen and Black women, and Jacob. We figured out that the car crash your mother was killed in, was a set up, she was the first to go and your sisters, and your sisters daughters or your female realitives, someone has it out for you" My father was shaking so bad his form was blurring. Alec stepped away from me and another rock hard body slamed to to the ground, I heard my leg snap and I screamed out in pain, i bet the whole town of forks could hear me, thank god we were in the forest. My mom tackled the blode vamp off of me, while i cried silently. My father shifted and my mother jumped off the man. He took her place holding him onto the ground with his front paws. I jumped up into my mothers embrace, letting her hold me tightly. I felt like my whole body was shaking, my mom let go of me and i whimpered, stepping foreward but i screamed out in pain again, i heard bones crack. My boday felt like it was expanding and it hurt like a mother fucker. I suddenly heard voices in my head, what the fuck!?!?

_Sellah?_

_Selly?_

_Sellah!_

_It's Okay, you're fine._

All of these voices spoke at once. Everyone of the wolves in the pack, which was Embry, Seth, Leah, Lucas, Anthony Uley, Austen, Hogan, Ali, and Jason were all surrounding us in the woods.

_WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?!_

No one answered me. damn it.

"Where's my mom!" My mother screetched.

"She's back at my prison, I was going to kill her when I got back but now I can't!"

"Alec go inside and get Sellah a blanket." In a flash Alec was holding a blanket out to my mother, who was now looking at me.

My mom told me to shift and i heard everyone in th pack tell me to relax and before i knew it i was standing in human form. My mother handed me the blanket...But a little late because Seth's eyes got wide and Lucas's tounge kind of rolled out of his mouth, but Seth growled at him loudly.

"Bring her back or you will have some hell to pay" My mom looked so pissed off right now.

"I'd rather not bring her back, she's quiet beautiful, always rejected me through out high school though."

"Who are you?"

"Mike, Mike Newton bitch"

"Did you just call me a bitch?"

"I believe I did"

"Bring my damn mother back or your sparkly little ass wil be burning in a fucking pit of fire, _bitch" _Oh my god, Go mom!

All of the wolves looked at my mom with their mouths hanging open except for my dad.

"How do you think you will get me into a pit of fire?"

"I will do it myself"

"A little hybrid like you? Trying to take me down? Good luck" My father stepped off of Mike and my mother was gripping his collar and had her forehead pressed against his in a flash.

"Would you like me to show you how strong I when i'm pissed off?" She pulled his coller tighter and he looked freaked.

"Uh...no ma'am" My mom shoved the heel of her boot into his man area, crushing his dick.

Ow..." He whimpered.

"Now where the hell is my mom?"

"In the ocean, in the tank thing I built."

"All I needed to hear." She grabbed his head ad ripped it off in one motion.

"Well, since thats settled. We better get him burned."

Everyone was phased back now and my dad looked like he wanted to crack up.

"Holy shit, Jake was right..."

"Right about what Paul?"

"Uh, nothing"

"No, tell me"

"Shit..." I heard my dad say.

"Well he said you can be a bitch when your pissed and um when your uh PMSing"

"Oh he did?"

"Yeah..."

She turned around to look at my father. She smirked and he looked scared.

"No sex, for hmm, a month"

"Ah, come on babe, you can't be seriouse?" My dad looked so sad, ahw poor him.

"Oh I am" My mom was laughing, while she walked away...


	6. Chapter 6 Never Gonna Give Up

Sellah's POV-

Everyone cleared out and it left Seth standing there with only a pair of basketball shorts on. He was looking at me, basically undressing me with his eyes.

"Seth, I want you to know something."

"I understand, You don't have to tell me." He turned to walk away but I grabbed his hand. He looked at me with his sad eyes.

"I want you to know that I want you, Forever." I whispered so softly. He face lifted and her grabbed my face and kissed me softly. I deeped our third kiss, and we ended up falling onto the soft grass behind a tree filled area.

I straddled his hips and he pushed the blanket off of my shoulders, He flipped us over and masaged my breasts. I moaned, earning a growl from him.

"Sellah, this is probably to fast for you...I don't want to rush anything..."

"Seth, When I said I wanted you, i was being serious." He kissed my neck and pulled his shorts off, Jesus...It's going to happen.

"Are you-"

"100% sure."

"Okay, tell me if I hurt you."

"You wont." He slide inside of me gently, but i basically commanded him to go harder, and there we were fucking on the forest floor, This is basically heaven...

*THE NEXT DAY*

I walked into school and every guy came up to me. Damn fucking Lucas.

"Hey, I heard you were single..." From some guys...

and "Hey You look fine today..." from others...

and this "Please will you go out with me I love you" That was really weird. I saw Lucas leaning against his locked, shaking a bit. Well he looked like he couldn't move, well considering his eyes were glued on me. Well i was wearing a jean mini skirt and a tight tank top with a small over shirt, damn his locker was next to mine.

"You look, amazing Ba- Sellah."

This is going to be hard damn it!

"Don't make this difficult for me please."

Well i'm stuggling over here when you're wearing that." He eyes me up and down, basically fucking me with his eyes.

"Seth is going to enroll into high school here."

"WHAT!?"

"Problem?"

"Uh no, just uh...What grade?"

"He's enrolling in our grade but he will be taking higher class's. So he's a 10 1/2 grader i guess." We both laughed at that, people were staring at us, seeing how we just "broke up" we were laughing and joking with each other.

"You know i still love you."

"I know."

"Do you still-"

"Yes."

"But Seth?"

"He said he understands."

"Damn."

"You're not giving up are you?"

"Never."

"We walked our sepret ways and he yelled my name in front of everyone in the hallway.

"SELLAH!"

"WHAT?!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Uhg, I LOVE YOU TOO!" We both got weird looks from people and we both started cracking up, he jogged over to me and gave me a big bear hug.

"Like old times."

"Just like old times." He smiled, kissed my cheek and we went into different hallways.

After my first three class's we were dismissed for lunch.

I smelled that familar smell when i walked into the lunch room and I saw Seth sitting with Lucas, death glares aiming at each other.

"Seth!!!!" He looked over his shoulder and saw me. He samiled and got up, I ran to him and jumped up and gave him a big hug. We were earning glares and stares from everyone.

"Hey."

"I thought you were comming next week?"

"The principle wanted me to come today." He shrugger his shoulders and smiled.

We got our food at sat down at our table, Everyone was starring at us, Well Seth.

"So who's this Sellah?" Sarah purred, she can be a big whore sometimes.

"Seth, My _boyfriend._"

"Yeah Sarah, back off...Not like you could get him or anyone for that matter." Sarah's eye's sparkled, she was probably so happy, this is the first time he's ever talked to her, or said her name. Now she will try to take a shot at Lucas.

"Boyfriend? What happened with you and Lucas?" She smiled, Me and him both shrugged.

"Felt like we were better off friends, She met Seth and they were hooked, I bet no one could break them, apart." He was helping me.

Seth pulled me closed and kissed my cheek.

After lunch everyone in the whole school were talking about Seth and I.

This is what happens when you popular. Uhg. After school we went to the beech, swam, played catch me if you can and Seth always caught me, well because i kept tripping and I fell in wet sand.

We are currently sitting in the we sand having a no laughing contest. Seth kept making stupid faces and it was hard for me to keep a straight face.

"I win." He said as i burst out laughing, I fell back in the sand and Seth then came over and hovered over me.

"So do i get a prize?"

"I wrapped my legs around his waist and made him fall on top of me.

"I like feeling your weight on me."

"Good." We began to kiss, then that ended up just turning into a heavy make-out session, which soon led to us running to his house and having some intense shower sex....

* * *

lemon is in charge of the lemons, Review?? plzz??


	7. Chapter 7 Taking a Break

Sellah's POV-

"MIA! WHAT THE FUCK! YOU BITCH!"

"I AM NOT A BITCH!"

"YOU FUCKING KISSED LUCAS YOU HOE!"

I just witnessed Sarah attack Lucas with her lips and him freezing when her disgusting lips touched his.

"He want's me, I know he does."

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HE DOES NOT WANT YOU! FOR YOU OWN GOOD, YOU SHOULD NEVER TALK TO LUCAS EVER AGAIN!"

"What will you do If i do talk to him. And he's not your boyfriend anymore so it's up to him, not you."

"FRIENDS DON'T KISS FRIENDS EX BOYFRIENDS!" I brought my fist up and punched her right acoss her stupid face. She screamed when my hand made contact with hicr cheekbone and i heard a crack. Good, she deserves it.

"You fucking punched me you fucking bitch hoe!"

"Bitch hoe?" I smirked at her lame ways to try to hurt me. She lifted her foot up and kicked me in the gut.

"Fuck, You FUCKING CUNT!"

She tackled me to the hallway floor and everyone was crowded around us, I was beating the shit out of her but she was fighting just as hard back. Someone wrapped there arms around me and pulled me off of the little bitch.

"Let me go! I want to fucking beat th shit out of her! LUCAS LET ME GO!"

Mia got up and she was still sobbing, i havent had one tear spilled over my eyes.

"No." He picked me up and walked to a hallway where there was no one around. He set me down on the ground, and he sat down next to me. Our backs were against some lockers.

"What happened?"

"She pissed me off."

"How?"

"She kissed you."

"So?"

"It...It-"

"Made you jelouse?"

"Yeah."

"You have Seth."

"I know."

"You don't need me."

"I do." I looked into his eyes, they were filled with love and care, like always.

He leaned towards me and kissed my lips, I frooze for a second but I kissed him back....What the hell am I doing!? I pulled away from him and got up and tried to walk away.

"I need you Sellah, I might as well kill my self if I can't have you."

I turned around and looked at him, he's not serious is he?"

"You don't need me, You will find your imprint one day and you will be happy."

"I have found my imprint, and I'm looking right at her."

No, No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. This is bad, very, very bad.

"Lucas, stop. I am not your imprint."

"You are. Why the hell do you think I fell in love with you before i even phased! Why the hell do I try to do everything I can for you, I try so hard to get your attention, so damn hard but Seth beat me to your attention, He imprinted first...That make you his, not mine...I had you for so long and...then I lost you...I lost what we had, I lost everything in life I have and will ever want."

"Lucas..."

"You are my world, My other half, I need you like I need air, food, water, Your just another perfect fit in my life...but I can't have you, You were swipped away from my palms and you didn't even look back at me, I'm just another person in you life, another un-wanted nusense."

I brooke down into tears, what have I done? I am horrible.

"I can't deal with this lfe anymore Lucas, tell everyon that I love them and I wish them a wonderful life. I ran away, leaving him in the dark hallway, I kept running, And running, and running. I went home, Packed my things and grabbed a flight to Africa, No one can find me there. I walked down stairs, got my fake ID, and some cash, around twelve thousand dollors. I Cut my hair a bit, now its about shoulder length, cgave my self bangs and put on dark makeup. I changed into short jean shorts and a black band T-Shirt. I wrote a short letter to my family:

_Dear Family,_

_I am taking a break from this life, I need time to think. I don't know where i'm going and I don't know when I will be back. Do not miss me please._

_You daughter,_

_Sellah._

I put my bags in my car and drove to the airport. I bought my ticket adn got onto the plane.

"Can I sit here?" I asked a young man, fairly attractive, he has a light tan and brown hair, It's kind of long, It goes to his nose and it's staight.

He has blue eyes and a white smile.

"Sure." He smilled and I sat down.

"What's you're name?"

"Shelby Brown, What's you name?"

"I'm Brice Alger, Nice to meet you Shelby."

"Nice to meet you to Brice." The rest of the plane ride was fairly quiet he asked me a few questions here and there, he gave me his number when the plane landed. He is part of a group that helps young kid's in Africa who are sick. He's a med student.

I started walking, With my two suitcases in my hands.

"Miss? Do I know you?" I turned around and looked into the eyes of a brown eyed man.

"Uhm I don't think so."

"Are you sure, you kind of look like an old friend of mine, her name is Renesmee." My mom?

"Who are you?"

"My name Is Nahule."

I've heard that name before.

"I don't know you i'm sorry."

I tried to walk away, please don't follow me, please don't follow me.

"Please miss, What's your name!"

"Shelby Brown."

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought...you just remind me so much of her."

"Have a good day sir."

"I'll try."

I eventully caught a taxi and told him to go to a hotel. He dropped me off at a firly nice looking Inn, I walked inside. There was a tall man behind the counter.

"May I help you?"

"Can I get a room with just a twin bed?"

"Of cours pretty lady."

Uhg.

"Here's your key, you can pay when your done with your stay here at Simba Inn. (A/N Haha, Lion King...)

I went up to my room and colapsed onto the bed.

"Finally. Alone!" I plugged my iHome touch in and then I put my Purple iPod nano touch in and started to play some music. I started to dance around, something taped on my window and i looked at my window, It was Nahule...

I opened my window and let him in.

"I know who you are."

"Yeah I'm shelby."

"No, you are Renesmee's daughter, Her first daughter, Sellah Elly Black."

"How..."

"Your scent, you smell of her and Jacob, and then you also smell of two other wolves, some purfume stuff and your natural scent, Strawberries."

"Oh."

"You also smell of the most amazing scent I have ever picked up. It's a hint of red razberries, and two othe aromas that they smell so lovely I can't evn pick up what they are."

"That's Willow's scent..."

"Willow?"

"My youngest sister."

"Do you have a picture?"

"She really young."

"How young?"

"She looks about four." I pulled out a picture of Willow, where her long black curly hair is cascading down her back, it going well with her pale skin and her brilliant blue eyes, inheritating them from my Great-Grandmother Elizabeth.

"Shes....Marvoluse."

"She's going to be absolutly stunning when she's older."

"She...already is."

"She's just a baby..."

"I know, I'm just saying she's quite beautiful"

I smiled at him, I caould see him and her together one day.

"Why are you here in Africa?

"Taking a break from my caotic life. You?"

"Trying new animals to feed off of. Have you ever drinken blood?"

"Never, Mother and Father wanted me and my siblings to be as human as possible."

"You must try blood, it's a wonderful sensation that pleases you taste buds."

"Okay..." I put my running shoes on and headed outside with Nahule, We ran until we found a spot where there were some Zebra's grazzing grass patchs. It night and no one would come all the way out here where we are....


	8. Chapter 8 Finding Me, Saving Me

Seth's POV-

"WHAT DO FUCKING MEAN SHE FUCKING GONE!"

"Seth, She left this note..."

"Ness, Can I see the note?" I said calmly, trying to take deep breaths, I could feel how far she was from her, it's a horible pain, I can hardly stand it.

I read it over quickly. This can not be happing, just when i can have her she leaves.

"I...I have to go..."

"Seth!" Jacob called after me but i ran out the door, I phased and ran into the forest, Damnit think Seth, what place is far away has she always want- What the fuck, I colapsed to the ground and felt pain all over my body. Sellah. No, No, No, NO!

And then the word AFRICA popped into my mind. and the SIMBA INN. I ran to my house put some cloths on grabbed my keys and drove as fast as I could to the airport. I got there just in time to get my ticket to the last plane of the night to Africa. Timed seemed to go slow, and it was killing me. Finally I arived to the ariport in Africa and got the first taxi i could to Simba Inn.

"Sir, Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a girl about eighteen, Has Black-ish broonxe-ish hair about yeh high?"

"Oh Shelby Brown?"

"Yes! Which Room?"

"125"

"Thank You."

"Welcome." I ran up two flights of stairs and found her room, I kicked the door down to see the window open and her scent mixed in with...Nahules?

"DAMN HALF BREED!" i followed their scent, and followed it, and followed, I eventully came to a field with long grass, I saw her and him... She was lying on the ground clutching her leg, He was hovering over her frantically. I ran to them and he looked up.

"I...She...This Rino just came out of no where and charged her, It's horn almost ripped her leg off..."

I picked her up and she wimpered.

"Shhh, Baby, You will be fine...I'm going to get you better, Okay?"'

"Oh...Kay..." I pulled my shirt off and wrapped it around her leg, she screamed but i put my hand in her mouth and she bit down, it hurt like fuck but my baby is in pain i have to suffer too.

She had tears spilling down her face and she looked paler then usuall.

"Fuck."

I picked her up and started running, she wimpered a bit when her body bounced a bit, I finally got to a hospital, I was in the ER and the nurse people looked at me shocked.

"What happedned!?"

"She was attacked by a Rhino! Save her please!"

A doctor with honey gold eyes looked at us and ran over to me.

"Give her to me, I know how to save her, I know your secret." I handed her over to him and watched him fly down the hallway and into a surgery room. My baby. Nahule flung into the Er waiting room and yelled at me.

"Where did she go!"

"She took her into sergery you fuck face!"

"I'm not a fuck face!"

"You let her get attacked you little dirty batered!"

"I...Know and I'm sorry i just I was not right next to her and then I saw the animal and I tried to get to her buyt i was to late."

My phone rang and i thought about not answering it but i just sighed and ended up talking into my phone.

"Hello?"

"Di-"

"Yeah Jake, Bye." I hung up on him and turned my stupid phone off.

Sellah's POV-

I opened my eyes to a bright room with white walls and i heard beeping noises, Uhg. What the hell?

"Sellah, You were attacked by a Rhino here in Africa I'm Dr. Zelluhmuh, I wont hurt you, I'm friends with your Great Grandfather, Carlise.

"You know Papaw?"

"Old friends."

"How did you save my leg?"

"I healed you, I'm a healer."

"That's why you work in hospitals?"

"Sort of."

"Where's my Seth?"

"The young man that ran in side here, carring you...Looking a bit frantic?"

"Yeah, He's my boyfriend."

"He's just outside, i'll get him-"

"No need,"

Seth walked in and i felt instantly relaxed and happy.

"I'll leave you two alone..." Dr. Zelluhmuh said quietly as he left my room.

"Selly, Baby, I thought you were going to die! You scraed the shit outta me when I found out you left and then i felt like i was dying and then i immediatly knew you were hurt and i just knew how to get here some how-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. He kissed me back and was hovering over my body in a few seconds...

* * *

Probably know where that is leading...Lmao....I'm kind of stuck so will any of you message me or something giving me an idea?? cause i know you all are BRILLIANT! and i have a bit of a writers block i dont know where to take this, thats why the chappie is a bit of a short onee, review?


	9. Chapter 9 Damn Nahule Always Intruding

Thank you DayAnn Cullen for the awesome idea! I thought about it and i like where i could lead off with that brilliant idea!! Thankkk youu!(:

Sellah's POV-

"Oh god...Seth...Harder."

It's really not the best idea to have sex in a hospital in a hospital room and on a hospital bed, but damn...This is like heaven.

The hospital bedroom door flung open and Nahule Ran inside.

"WHAT THE HEll!"

"Oh, Shit! Sorry, I...I...Can I meet Willow?"

Seth already had the sheets covering us up so Nahule didnt see anything...Thank god.

"Uh why?"

"I just...All i can think about is knowing her and being her friend for some reason...I can feel my self just wanting to just catch a glimpse of her."

"Nahule, Do you think you like found 'the one' even though she looks about four?"

"Can we please just-"

"Okay! I just have to get dressed and check out of the hospital go back to the hotel get my things and we can go."

Nahule started to smile as he left the room, He even started whisling.

"That guy is a weirdo."

"Maybe just a bit..."

Seth raised his eye brow at me, "Okay, maybe a little more that a bit."

"More like a complete weirdo."

"Yeah..." We laughed a bit but then got dressed...Kind of slowly seems as how Every time i triend to put my clothes on Seth would just tell me to take it off again.

Soon we were on a flight back home where Nahule was ready to burst with excitment.

"Told you he's a creeper."

"Am not."

When our flight landed we got off and drove home.

"Nahule, you might scare her because she's very shy around new people so dont run inside and like hug her."

"I wont."

My dad came outside when he heard a car running, an immediatly ran back inside to get momma.

"SELLAH!" My mother yelled and ran to me, She pulled me out of the car and hugged me tightly.

"Don't ever do that to me, ever again."

"Okay mom."

"Renesmee...Jacob."

My mother let go of me and looked at Nahule.

"Nahule...What are you doing here?"

"I-"

"I wanted him to meet my family, I met up with him in Africa."

"AFRICA! YOU WENT TO AFRICA!?"

"Yeah...mom don't freak...I just wanted to have some space, for a little while..."

"Honny, you were gone about a week...Do you think you've had enough space?"

"Plenty."

"Mommy, Mommy! Will put paint on the walls!" Willow came running outside, with not a single speck of dirtyness on her, she hates getting dirty.

"My god." I heard Nahule whisper.

Willow, looked over at Nahule and just kind of stared.

"Momma, who's that beautiful man?"

"Uhm, That's Nahule..."

"Is he your friend momma?"

"Yes, He's an old friend...visiting..."

She kid of skipped over to him, her Black curls bouncing every where.

"Hi there." Nahule bent down so he was eye levle with my baby sister.

"Hello."

"What's your name?"

"Willow!"

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you!"

"How old are you?"

"Two!" She held up two fingers and giggled, she was never this open around anyone new.

"You look like a big girl to me for being so young."

"Mommy say's i grow fast and that i'm special!"

"You are very special indeed, Beloved Willow." She smiled again and giggled a bit more, wanna see my painting?"

"I would love to." She stood up and she took his hand and pulled him inside the house with her.

"Sellah?"

"Yeah dad?"

"I have a feeling that they are now going to be inseprible."

"Same here daddy, same here."

* * *

The next month and a half went fabulose, Nahule had to go back home...But Willow insisted on calling him every friday, and they would talk for at least fourty-five minuets, Lucas confessed he was lying when he said he imprinted on me, he just wanted to keep me all to him self but he realized how wrong he was and is trying to move on.

"Sissy! Sissy!"

"What Willow?"

"When is Nahule visiting?"

"I don't know Willy."

"Can he visit soon?"

"I don't know! Go ask mom."

"MOMMY!"

"Uhg." I banged my head against the table, today i was really agitated, probably my monthly gift is ariving soon. Damn it.

"Hey babe."

"ERG!"

I hait my head against the table again. Shit this time it hurt.

"Ow."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm having a fucked up day, that's whats wrong."

"How is it fucked up?"

"It just is."

"Well maybe I can fix that..." Seth started kissing my neck from behind me and he that started massaging my breasts

"Oh god Seth don't stop"

"I'm sorry baby but your parents are coming"

"Oh mu gosh, Of course."

"Sellah, Seth!"

"What mom?"

"We just wanted to know where you were thats all.

"Sorry i snapped at you."

"It's okay honny."

"So whats are you two up to today?"

My father asked"

"Nothing really...

Aeth paused and looked at me

Unless you wanna do something...."

I looked at him and smiled. "Sure, why not."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We could go to the Beech."

"Clif diving sounds fun."

"Are you sure Selly?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure."

He smiled and nodded his head. "I'd like to see you in some skimpy bikini."

"You already see everything so teres really no need for a bathing suit..." Seth scoped me up in his arms and ran out to his car, he tossed me in and started driving.....

* * *

another short chappie...I know but im busy and this is the time i could squeeze in to finish this chappie upp, review please?


	10. Chapter 10 Falling, Falling, Falling

Sellah's POV-

I watched Seth Jump off the cliff and slash into the water. "Sellah..." Someone whispered my name in a low scruffy voice

I jumped back when i heard it...

"Sellah Babe! You coming?"

"Yeah, sorry....Just enjoyin the view."

I jumped when the voice called my name again, Around three seconds after I jumped a hard cold body grabbed me while i was falling, I started screaming and thrashing around.

"Calm down my love." I saw the rocky wall feet away but then an opening opened up and we flew into a cave, the rock wall door closed as soon as we touched the cave floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Love, Please Calm down..."

"Who the fucking hell are you?" I couldn't see anything because the cave was pitch black dark....But when the lights flew on I saw an unexpected face...

Seth POV-

"SELLAH! NO!" I saw the figure sweep in and pull my Sellah out of the air and into the wall. They dissapeared...How...No...Is she okay?

I swame to the beech sand and when i got to lang i colapsed in the sand.

"No, No, No, No...Not her...I couldn't have lost her...I just found her once again...No." My frame was shaking with anger and dread.

"Whoa, Seth...You okay?"

"Lee...Someone took her...They took her...He appeared out of no where and just grabbed her...In mid air too...They dissapeared into the cliff wall...I...I think she's...Gone..."

"Oh god...Seth." She walked over to m and sort of held me while my sobs shook my body.

Sellah.

Sellah.

Sellah.

Sellah.

Sellah.

Her face, Her scent, Her body, Her voice, Her soung, Her everything. She was all I could think about...All i will think about.

Leah was on the phone, I heard her voice talk frantically into the phone...I reconized Jacob's voice...Oh god...Jacob...He's going to kill me.

Well I'd rather be dead then live without my beautiful Sellah.

My mind was running through flashbacks to her and I together starting when i first looked into those beautiful chocolate eyes.

*FLASHBACKS*

_I felt my world shift, I felt...free...My emotions started to bubble up inside of me and I just starred into those beautiful chocolate browns eye...with a mix of onyx specks...She was the most beautiful creature i've ever seen...._

_"Seth! I win, I found you!"_

_I twirled her around in the air and she laughed and giggled her sweet melody..._

_"Seth...When your my husband and i'm your wife...Will you promise to love me forever?"_

_"I promise." She's growing up so fast...she already looks 12..._

_"Seth! I got all A's on my exams!!" I picked her up and twirled her around and around and hugged her tightly. _This was recently...Around a year ago...

_"Seth...Make love to me..." She looked deep into my eyes, her eyes compleatly onyx from lust and want...I dd what she asked and made sweet, love to her...Hearing her moans that were caused by me. _This was just a week ago...

*END OF FLASHBACKS*

"Seth? Seth?! Seth!"

"What?"

"You were like zoned out..."

"Just leave me here, please."

"Seth-"

"Go!"

"But-"

"Now Leah!"

She got up and patted my head and jogged away from me. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, The spilled over and just kept coming. I heard a scream in the distance and I looked up to see someone holding my Sethh byt the neck about to throw her over the edge where all of the broken up rocks were. I immediatly started running and I soon phased, She screamed louder this time and then it all happened in slow motion...He let go of her, she screamed and started falling through the air...

* * *

Cliffie!!! (i think??) What do you think happens to Sellah? Who took her in the first place? I know big events keep happening in every chapter but i like thrill!!!! :) Reviewww Pleaseee!!!


	11. Chapter 11 Daddy, Save Him

Sellah's POV-

"Why do you want me anyways?"

"You're...Powerful, Useful, You're quiet beautiful too."

"It's pitch black in here, you don't even know what i look like."

"I have been watching you for a long while now Sellah."

"Seriously, put some light in here."

"Fine." He clapped his hand and the whole cave lite up. I looked at him and gasped, He's the most beautiful man i have ever seen...

"Like what you see my beauty?"

"Eh, You're hot but you're not my Seth."

"But I am better than him, I know I am."

"I don't think so."

"You are a bitch, yet I love you."

"Uhm, thanks?"

This guy, is a creeper.

"Let's go for a swim."

"I don't want to swim."

"To damn bad." He picked me up and carried me over his shoulder, I started to kick and hit him but his grip on me tightened.

"Put me fucking down you ass whole!"

He threw me to the ground and then picked me up by my neck,

"St...o...p....I...ca...n't....Breath!"

He held me up over the edgeof the cliff, "Damn bitch, Just because you're beautiful doen't mean you can be a little cunt!" He threw me over the edge and I started screaming, so loud...hoping someone would hear me.

I kept falling threw the air, My whole life started going through my mind, i said prayers,

"I love you Seth Michael Clearwater." I whispered, I closed my eyes and hit something hard and furry, My eyes flew open and I clung onto the warm body.

"Seth!" His sandy colored furwas sooking wet and he was swimming through the crashing waves. I smelled blood and looked at him again, his stomach, paws and legs were bleeding and it was stainging his fur. When we reached land, I climbed off of him and he phassed back to human form, naked...Oh dang...He's huge! Stop looking, stop looking, stop looking.

"Seth? Seth!"

He started coughing and groaning. His arms were all cut up and so was his arms and legs were also badly cut up and he was still bleeding.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed hoping someone could save him. I tore off my shirt...only leaving my self in my bathing suit top and shorts. I dabbed his cuts, trying to rid the blood.

"Sellah?"

"Lucus please help!"

"With what?! Go get daddy or someone, Seth! He's really hurt and he's not healing!"

Lucas took off in the direction of my house and five minuets later my dad came running back with him.

"Sellah, what happened?!"

"I...I...I...Well I was falling and Seth saved me from falling by letting me fall on him while he was in wolf form and He was running along jagged rocks...daddy, help him...please."

"I'll try baby girl, i'll try."

* * *

I know this took me awhile but i didn't know what else to put, so sorry it's so short, review and tell me what you think? Pleeeeease? Lol.(:


	12. Capter 12 How Cute!

Sellah's POV-

Seth was still unconscious and my friends Abby, Annie, Amber, Chloe, and Sasha came over to hang out with me, my parents assured me that they would call me if Seth woke up.

Amber spoke up as we all were walking along the sidewalk in my neighborhood, "Sel, we all know that you and Seth probably have a sex life...but do you think he's just using you for sex?"

"Amber, he would never."

"He is a guy...a teenage guy, but if you trust him then that great!"

Was Seth just using me? No, he wouldn't, would he?

"Yeah..."

"Sellah did i upset you? I'm sorry if i did we all just don't want you to get hurt ya know?"

"Yeah I know...So! What havce you guys been up to since my little run away stunt?"

They all laughed and Abby spoke first. "Well Michael asked me out to the movies and now we're dating!" She squealed and all of us jumped up and down congratulating her.

"What about you Sasha?"

"I...I'm pregnant!"

"Holy shit...Sasha..."

"Chris didn't use a condom once and i end up preggo!"

"When did you find out?" Chloe questioned her.

"Yesterday..."

"Have you told him?" Annie questioned her after Chloe did.

"No...but i think i'll get an abortion." Chris is one of the four fairly new wolves. Which included him, Lucas, Drew and Michael...Michael imprinted on Abby, Chris imprinted on Sasha and the other two haven't imprinted yet.

"What, why?!" We all half yelled.

"I'm not ready to have a baby." She said quietly

"Tell him first and then decide!" I told her.

"Okay, good idea."

"I'm full of them!" I yelled into the sky.

We all started laughing and ran further along the beach..

* * *

When I got back home Seth wasn't awake yet, He better wake up.

"Seth?"

Still not waking up. Damn It!

I put my lips by his ear, "Seth?" I kissed his temple, then his cheek, then his nose, and finally his lips. After three seconds his mouth responded and he pulled me on top of him, Deepening the kiss. Thank god no ones around.

He pushed my dress up with his hand, leaving his hand on my thigh.** (Dress on profile) **I moaned into his mouth when his tongue caressed mine.

"Well, lookie here! Seth is gettin some!" Embry said standing over us. Seth pulled away from my lips and looked at Embry. "Man, Go the fuck away. I just woke up to my girlfriends lips, I was just in heaven now go away." I giggled a bit when Seth said he was in "heaven" because i kissed him awake.

"Do yo want me to wake you up with my lips every morning now?"

"Oh please do, It's the best damn thing ever." I smiled and kissed him again.

"Why don't we continue this...I don't know...in your room?"

"Fuck yes!" He pulled me into his arms and laid me down on his bed. He shut the door and I pulled him on top of me, kissing him hard. He was all healed and so that means we are good to go on having out three hour session of love making...

* * *

"Fu-ck" I stammered out as Seth thrusted into me while I was pressed against the wall, I gripped his shoulders and moaned his name out loud.

"That was so damn sexy Sel." He looked at me and smiled, then thrusted into me again.

Thank god I'm on pregnancy pills or I'd be preggo by now. Not that I would mind or anything.

"Seth?"

"Mmmhmm?" He said while he thrusted into me again.

I thought about what Abby asked me earlier, i think i'll ask him.

"You're not using me just for sex are you?" He froze, he pulled out of me and looked at me with worry swept across his face...He's worried, I figured it out...she was right.

"She was right..." I pushed him away from me and jumped out of my window, phasing mid air, Then the whole pack's thoughts came into my mind which included-

Leah Clearwater, Jason Derious, Austen Sands and Hogan Lumen, Michael Meraz, Lucas Salverty, Aly Lumen, Drew Dolymon, Chris Kokens, Sam Uley, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Jared Gordon and My father, alond with myself and the...Seth's

_Me- Seth I can't believe you!_

_Seth- Baby, Where the hell did you get that fucking idea? I would never!_

_Me- Are you sure? Because you know when Abby asked me if i was sure you weren't using me for sex it dawned upon me that you could be doing just that!!_

No one interrupted us as we circled around each other, he kept making whinning noise and i just glared and growled at him.

_Seth- Sellah, I love you, LOVE YOU! I would never, ever, ever use you for anything. I promise._

_Me- Promise?_

_Seth- Promise._

_My dad- Now that you two have finally made up, get your fury asses over her and help us find these damn vampires! There are like five different scents everywhere!_

_Me- SHIT! Why didn't you howl?_

_My dad- I did, Many, many times..._

_Me- Oh... _

Seth and I ran side by side to where the whole pack was standing in a circle.

_Seth- Jake, Sorry...we didn't hear._

_My dad- Just...Just don't think about it...please._

I sat down and Seth sat next to me, I saw Lucas across the circle.

_Lucas- Hey Sel_

_Me- Hey Luke._

He internally sighed and looked at the ground, focusing on the shades of green and yellow.

_My dad- Okay, So i'm guessing they are just passing threw but i still want everyone on high alert, two patrols a day for everyone, so partner up._

I looked at Seth ans he nodded. I laid down and Seth did too, resting his head on top of mine.

_Leah- Ahw, how cuuuute._

_Seth- Really Leah?_

_Leah- Yes Really._

She laughed her wolf laugh and trotted off with the rest of the pack, Seth and I had the first shifts...Gives us time to actually talk about everything.


	13. Chapter 13 Perfect

I'm soooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I just haven't had any time to with soccer, softball, school, and just not having a single second to think...it takes up all my time lol! This is reeeaally short so sorryy ):

Sellah's POV-

After our shift Seth and I decided to take a walk along the beech.

"Next time, i'm jumping with you...not alone."

"No jumping alone, just let's not jump."

"Okay."

"Sellah?"

"Yes?"

"I thought you died."

"What?!"

"When he grabbed you in the middle of your jump I thought you two crashed into the cliff wall. I thought you died, i thought you were dead."

He let go of my hand and fell to his knees on the wet sand...

"Seth, look at me!"

He looked up at me, his eyes filled with tears that were slowly going down his cheeks.

"I'm alive, i'm here...forever."

he grabbed my face and pulled it to his, our lips metting briefly.

"I love you." he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too." He smiled in the kiss, as did I.

After we stopped kissing and countinued our walk i remembered how summer vacation starts in three days.

"Seth, summer break starts in three days, next year i'm going to be a senior!"

"The year has gone by so quick..."

"Very quick."

"I swear you were just two years old, and just as cute."

"So i'm just cute?"

"No, you're not just cute...you're delightful, charming, endearing, adorable, sweet, gorgeous, stunning, striking, wonderful, exquisite, magnificent, flawless...You are just perfect...Perfect in every way."

I smiled up at him. Just as sweet, like always. "I love you."

"As I love you, my perfect Sellah."


	14. Chapter 14 Tattoo's and Justin Bieber!

Sellah's POV-

It's the first day of summer vacation and i just woke up. I smelled bacon, eggs and pancakes. Mom. I smiled to my self and got up, I walked out of my roo and down the hallway, i basically skipped down the stairs. Why am i in such a good mood? Oh, right, Seth. I smiled again, last night was amazing.

"Moooooom!" I half yelled, as i walked into the kitchen/ dinning room.

"What?"

"Gooood Morning!"

"What's got you in such a happy mood?"

"Nothing, i just feel like being happy." She smiled at me and i took a seat at the table.

"Sellah, The whole pack is coming over for breakfast, to discuss some wolf stuff, you probably should get changed."

"Okay." I smiled and hoped out of my chair and basically ran back to my room.

"What to wear, what to wear. Hmmm, no." I looked through my closet until i picked something acceptable.

I picked out a blue cami from Aeropostale, a yellow tee from Holister, some daisy duke jean shorts also from Holister and a pair of blue converse.

I got dressed quickly and looked at my self in the mirrow, i brushed my hair out but not to much so my curls wouldn't get frizzy. I applied black mascara and some clear lip gloss, strawberry flavor and went down stairs. The pack was already here when i walked into the kitchen, I saw Seth and went over to him. He pulled me into his lap and kissed my forehead, i leaned back against his chest and intelaced our fingers while he kept his arms still around my waist.

Embry, Leah, Lucas, Sam, Anthony, Jared, Austen, Chris, Michael, Drew, Hogan, Ali, Jason and my dad were all sitting at the table with us.

"So, Sellah." My dad looked at me and so did everyone else.

"Uh, yeah?"

"We never did make you officialy apart of the pack, so that means today we will."

"Uh...okay?"

"To the tattoo parlor!"

"Wait...What!"

"Well everyone got a tattoo in the pack and now it's your turn!"

"Uhh,"

"Come on baby..." Seth whispered in my ear, when no one was looking at us he gently bit my ear lobe, making me squirm and giggle.

"Fine, let's go." I jumped off Seth's lap and ran up to my room, i grabed one of my totes and slide down the railing instead of taking the stairs. When the end of the railing came near i jumped off and landed right in front of Seth.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Brady yelled.

"Oh my gosh, He's so stupid." Seth pulled my body even closer to his and wrapped his arms around my waist while i snaked mine around his neck, he pecked my lips and a little giggle escaped my lips.

"Seriously Seth? Honestly? Do you have to do that? In front of all of us?"

"Hmmm, Yeah."

I laughed and Seth let go of me but still to my hand.

"Hey Seth, i think it'd look weird if all of us walked into that place, so you and Sellah just go, it'd be easier."

"Sounds fine to me." Seth and i walked outside and go into his car. He started the car and we were on our way to Seattle.

"Sooo...Does it hurt?"

"Not at all...well to me it didn't but maybe you it might? I'm not sure."

"Oh because your a manly man and i'm just a whimpy little girl?"

"Pretty much." He looked over at me and started smiling, i slapped his shoulder playfully and we laughed together. I turned the radio on to some random station and it was playing 'Impossible' By Shontelle.

"Wow, this is an ooooold song!"

"Try 22 years old,"

"When was it like released?"

"Uh, sometime in the summer of 2010 i think?"

"Whoa!"

"This is probably some pop oldies station, or something."

Another song came on the radio after Impossible

_"Oh woooah, oh woooooah, oh wooooah, oh._  
_You know you love me, I know you care,_  
_you shout whenever and I'll be there._  
_You are my love, you are my heart_  
_and we will never ever ever be apart._  
_Are we an item? girl quit playing,_  
_were just friends, what are you saying._  
_Said theres another, look right in my eyes,_  
_my first love broke my heart for the first time._  
_And I was like_

_Baby, baby, baby oooooh,_  
_like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,_  
_like baby, baby, baby, ooooh._  
_Thought you'd always be mine, mine"_

"FUCK THAT!"

"What?"

"Junstin Bieber!"

"Who's he?"

"Well, back in 2010 and for like another year or two after then, Basically every girl in america was obsessed with him, and his sucky ass music. Well when his voice dropped, along with his balls-he started sucking and then everyone forgot about him."

"But his music is actully good!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No, i'm not."

"Fuck my life!"

"What?"

"Well, your never going to believe this but your mom, Was friends with him at one point and was obsessed with him when she was four, technically looking sixteen i think, well she got back stage tickets to go see him, and Alice went with her and blah blah blah, and so your mom, Dated Justin Bieber."

"OH MY GOD!"

"My point. Jacob was so angry, it was so funny to cause we made fun of him and shit, saying how he lost his imprint to a kid that hadn't hit puberty until he was nineteen."

"Ahw, thats funny, but mean, but cute."

"When we get to the tattoo place, i want another one, one of Justin Bieber."

"Not funny."

"It so is funny!"

* * *

When we got home from Seatel i went inside screaming: "MOOOOOM!"

"In the backyard!" I went outback and everyone in the pack was there.

"YOU DATED JUSTIN BIEBER?"

Everyone in the pack looked at her and started cracking up, Seth was behind me also laughing.

"Yes i did."

"Unfortunatly." My dad said under his breath.

"Jake, remember. Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,  
like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine  
not hiiis, not hiiis, noooot hiiiiisss!"

"Paul, your an idiot." I saw my little sister Lillie walk outside and she went straight outside to mom and dad. She's seven but she looks fourteen, same thing with Masen. Not trying to sound cocky, but i think she's the prettiest out of all the girls in the family, so far. She has my mom's hair, but my dads skin tone, except maybe three or four shades lighter and she had the most pretty, emerald sea green eyes i've ever seen.

"Mom, can Lindsey come over?"

"Sure, why not. Do we need to pick her up?"

"No, her mom can drive her,"

"Oh, okay then." I was sitting on Seth's lap and he kissed my cheek.

"PDA! PDA! PDA!"

"Oh shut up Lillie." She stuck her tounge out and me and her phone went off, She has the coolest phone ever i think, it's the Droid, except it's called Droide 10.2 or something, it's pretty awesome.

"Hey, Lillie! What type of phone do you have?" Anthony asked her, she looked uop from her phone at him...and Bam! There eyes locked and Anthony kind of took a deep breath.

Everyone was kind of looking back and forth between them ad the Lillie answered slowly- "Uhm the Droid 2.0..."

"Oh uh...cool." She looked down and blushed as she walked away.

I jumped off Seth's lap and walked inside after her.

"Hey!"

"Uh, yeah?"

"What happened back there?"

"Uh, i'm not sure...Well except the hottest guy in the whole entire world talked to me and i froze up, he probably thinks i'm an idiot!"

"No, no...I'm sure he doesn't thinks that, haven't you ever talked to him before?"

"No, but he graduated last year...right?"

"No, he graduated three years ago, so how do you know him?"

"I've seen him here all the time, but i didn't know he knew my name."

"Well duh, he's going to know your name cause of dad."

"Oh, right...okay well i have to get ready. Me and Lindsey are going to the movies when she get's her, then the mall."

"Who's...?"

"I'm going to ask mom, i forgot to ask her out there."

"Oh, just you and-"

"A bunch of other people, but Dan's gonna be there too."

"And Dan is...?"

"My boyfriend...which i really don't like anymore for some reason."

Well i know why, i thought to my self.

"Oh, okay cool. Have fun."

I went back outside and my dad was talking to Anthony.

He looked at mom and said: "Next thing you know, someone in the pack is gonna imprint on Willow!"

"Now, if that happens, then there going to have to deal with Nahule."

"What a joy."

"Shush up."

They smiled at each other, i looked at Anthony, he saw me looking at him and i motioned him to come here with my hand. He got up and walked over to me.

"Yeah?"

"Well, Just to let you know. I will kick you ass if you ever hurt my baby sister in anyway. And trust me, no one will be able to hold me back, cause your gonna have a lot of crazy ass vamps, and me, my dad and my mom kicking you ass if you screw up, got that?"

"Uh...yeah..." He looked scared, honestly. HJe walked past me and went inside, most likely to get a drink.

Well what a interesting day.

**Okay so, i have just realized, aaaagain. That i am an idiot cause everything in midnight stars is kinda fucked up, so it's been bugging me, so i'm going to re-re write it, but this time i will read it over and write down everything i screwed up and the fix it.**

**Review!(:**


	15. Chapter 15 Sisterly Love

Sellah's POV-

I was currently on the computer downloading a bunch of old Justin Bieber songs onto my iPod when i felt warm hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who." Seth's voice whispered into my ear.

"Santa?"

He chuckled and i spun the chair around and jumped onto him, we landed on the couch and we were both laughing.

"Baby, If I'm Santa does that mean you'll be Santa's little helper?" Shit, images passed through my mind of me in a little elf outfit pleasuring Seth.

"Mmm, only if you want." I whispered back at him, i straddled his waist and kissed along his jaw. Thank god that I'm the only one home. Seth's had traveled up my shirt and to my left breast.

"May I?" He asked politely, his eyes meeting mine. I nodded eagerly and he began to massage and knead my breast.

"Fuck." I whimpered and buckled my hips.

"Is someone a little impatient?"

"I fucking hate you."

"I love you too." Seth pulled my shirt over my head and nuzzled his face in my breasts.

"Having fun?" I giggled a bit and he looked up at my face, he smiled and i jumped off of him.

"You little . . ."

"Gotta catch me!" I laughed and ran downstairs, grabbing my shirt and pulling it on as i opened the secret door behind the book shelf. I slipped into the secret tunnel and started running down the long hallway. I saw my Aunt Rachel's door, and opened it, while walking into her basement i saw Penelope doing flips and kart wheels. She turned around and looked at me.

"How'd you get here?"

"Secret door." I laughed and she nodded.

"Why are you here . . . ?"

"I'm hiding from Seth."

"Ahh," She nodded and laughed at me. I ran up the stairs and into the kitchen where i found my aunt cooking something.

"Hey Aunt Rachel."

"Shit!" She spun around and saw me, then she put her hand over her heart and sighed.

"You scared me!"

"Sorry." I laughed a little and she smiled at me.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm hiding from Seth." I smiled and giggled.

"Well you suck at it." I saw Seth and looked at him.

"Fuck." I said under my breath.

"Nice to see you Seth." She smiled at him and he walked over to me and slung me over his shoulder.

"See you around Rach." I started laughing and i playfully hit his back.

"Put me down! Put me down!" I half yelled, and laughed. He started walking out the door when i saw my Uncle Paul.

"Uncle Paul! Save me! He's kid-napping me!" He looked at me funny and laughed.

"Seth wouldn't hurt a fly, have fun." He winked at me and Seth's body shook with laughter.

"Seth Michael Clearwater. You better put me down."

"Nah, I like the view I'm getting of your ass. I can see your going commando, eh?"

"Yes, yes i am. So put me down so we can fuck, or your not getting any for a month."

"You wouldn't last that long."

"I wouldn't?"

"Nope."

"Your very cocky, you know that?"

"I know, any guy would if they had a girlfriend as gorgeous as you. By the way, I say it's more like making love."

I rolled my eyes and we arrived at my house, he put me down cause My dad's car was in the driveway. We walked inside hand and hand, Then I saw Lillie. What. The. Fuck. She was wearing tight, i mean _tight _electric Blue skinny jeans, Neon pink high tops, and a band T-shirt that was rather . . . well. Colorful. Her hair was, dear god. No more curls, no more reddish bronze. It was straightened and she dyed it blond, like white blond with a bunch of different colors in it. And her nose was pierced along with her lip. What has she done.

"Lillian Rose Black! What have you done to your self!" My mother screamed at her and Lillie put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"I'm expressing my self! Now leave me alone!" She grabbed her bags and ran to her room.

"Mom . . .?"

"She . . . I . . ." My mother took a deep breath and walked away.

"Sel, Your sister . . . What the fuck happened to her?"

"I'm going to talk to her . . ." I walked away from Seth and went upstairs and knocked on Lillie's door.

"What!" She yelled over the music blasting from her room.

"It's me, can i come in?"'

"Uhg, Fine." She turned the music down and opened the door. I walked in and sat on her bed. All of her old clothes were piled on the floor.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, Everything is perfect. Why?" I looked at her arm and i saw cuts. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Let me see your arm."

"No." She walked into her closet, and came back out with more clothes, dropping them on the floor.

"Please Lillie."

"Uhg fine!" She walked over to me and showed me her right arm, the arm with no cuts.

"The other arm. I looked her in the eyes and she bit her bottom lip and looked down. I grabbed her arm and flipped it over. There i saw six long cuts, scabbing over.

"Why?"

"Because, he hurt me . . ."

"Who hurt you Lillie?"

"Dan . . ."

"What did he do?" I demanded. I looked at her face and she walked into the bathroom. I followed her and she was pushing her bangs back with a head band and washing the makeup off. Then i saw it and gasped.

"He _hit _You?" I was shaking, because of how mad i was. That little sick jerk laid a finger on my little sister, I'm going to _kill_ him.

"Yes . . . But only because...because i wouldn't have sex with him . . ." She whispered the last part and tears started to roll down her face. I pulled her into a hug and she cried into my shoulder.

"Tell me exactly what happened."

"Well we were hanging out at his house and his parents left and he pushed me onto the couch and tried to take my shirt off and i wouldn't let him so he hit me and i pushed him off of me and he tried to force himself on me again so he pushed me onto the ground and started kicking me . . . and . . . and hitting me . . . It hurt so bad Sellah, It still hurts. He said he'd never hurt me, and . . . and that he loves me, why would he do that!"

"Did you break up with him?"

"No, He dumped me." She shrugged and walked away from me. She grabbed her phone and texted someone.

"Who'd you text?"

"Anthony, i asked if he wanted to hang out later."

"Oh, well how bout we fix that hair of yours?"

"It's not permanent dye so I'm just going to take a shower. I'll see you later Sellah . . ." She hugged me tightly and smiled.

"You really are the best big sister ever."

"I know." I smiled and she playfully pushed me away.

"See ya later squirt." I closed her door and walked downstairs and ran right into Anthony.

"Nessie called me, where is she!"

"She's taking a shower right now, but get my mom and dad, i need to talk to you all."

"What happened?"

"Just wait!"

"Fine." He mumbled and walked into the kitchen. a minuet later we were all in the living room, with me on Seth's lap.

"Well. Dan basically beat the shit out of her because-"

"HE WHAT!" Both my father and Anthony said while they shot up from their seats on the couch at the same time.

"Because she wouldn't have sex with him and then he dumped her so that's the reason she dyed her hair and...and cut herself..."

I looked at Anthony first who's face was expressionless. "I'm going to beat the pulp out of that little mother fucker." He got up but i shoved him back down on the couch.

"Don't try anything I've got this covered." And with that being said, i got up and walked outside. I went strait to Dan's house and knock on the door. His mother answered.

"Oh...Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Lillie's older sister. I'm here on behalf of her because your son decided to take it upon him self to beat her up when she wouldn't have sex with him."

His mothers jaw gaped oped and she looked like she was fuming. "He. Did. What."

"I-"

"I know what you said. You can go now, i'll deal with him. DANIEL THOMAS COLEMAN! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I walked away from the house and went straight back home . . .

(A/N: A Little snippet of Lillie's POV)

Lillian's POV-

I was running away from Dan's house, sobbing like a little baby. He called me a skank, a hoe, a slut, a prude bitch, preppy hoe and the last thing that hurt the most was him telling me:

"Lil-Lil, Your a fucking cunt, a dumb prude ass bitch. Any girl would want to be with me like this . . . But apparently not your skanky little sexy ass. You dirty tramp! It's over, so get the fuck out of my house before i have to fucking beat you dumb ass again."

And with that, he then spit on my shoes, and threw me outside. Bleeding and crying. I ended up in the middle of the forest when a sparkle caught my eye and i got up and went to inspect it. It was a broken piece of glass.

I looked at my wrist and smiled, slowly and sickeningly.

My way out.

I smiled and grabbed the glass and began to furiously cut into the skin of my arm, smiling and crying. Feeling like all of my pain and sadness was dripping out of my system, in my blood. When i was satisfied with myself a thought came to my mind. Maybe if i changed my looks, my friends, my everything . . . I could feel pride again, and not feel pathetic and weak. Like i was at Dan's house. I cringed at the memory, that just happened an hour or so before.

This is my new life.

**A/N: Ehh, It's not my best...but atleast i tried. Lemon had to nag and nag me ever waking minuet to find time to update this so i did, with her help of course. **

**Lot's Of love!**

**Lexi (:**


	16. Authors note

**Hey everyone-**

**So... I know it's been a while... *Cough cough* A loooong while. And i'm soooo sorry! I've been wedding planning and vacationing and yadaa yadaa yadaa! So i will try to update every single one of my stories by this sunday or monday. I PROMISE! Because those are the days i will most likey be free.**

**MOST LIKELY. so if it turns out to be tuesday or something i apologize. **

**Anyways, So if you think i'm not updating ever again... FEAR NOT!**

**Okay, did that makes sense? No...? Yes? Maybe... Arg, i'm babbling again. Crapp. Lol. So when i do update read, read, read. and maybe review? It helps me write more, :D **

**Okay, Bye for now my lovely, beautiful readers! **

**Looot's of Love,**

**Lexi**


	17. Chapter 17 Date Night!

Help me? Haha, So I'm sitting here writing while my mom is yelling at me for just now realizing I "Broke" the volleyball net. But it didn't. I just made adjustments? Lol(:

Sellah's POV-

I was at home just messing around with the Piano when Lillie walked in.

"Uhm can i ask you something?" I turned around and smiled at her.

"Anything."

"What's it feel like to be in love? Your in love with Seth right?"

My smile widened and i nodded my head. "It's . . . amazing. You just feel so loved all the time, and . . . when he hold me i just feel . . . Whole."

"Tell me about you two, please?" I smiled and sat on the floor next to her, and started to play with her hair as i talked.

"Well Seth is amazing to me, he does everything for me and he's just so . . . perfect. He treats me like a princess, He loves me like theres no tomorrow, and I can't believe how lucky i am to have a man like him in my life."

"That's what all the wolves wives and girlfriends or fiancees say, why is it so perfect for all of you but . . . other couples like human couples just aren't like that?"

"Well you know how mom and dad told us what imprinting was and blah blah, blah? Well The wolves that have "mates" all have imprinted on those women. I'm Seth's Imprint and he's mine. Since I'm a wolf now and he's a wolf, and we imprinted on each other our bond is much stronger than any other imprint bond, well except for Aly and Hogan."

"Do . . . Do you think someone will imprint on me?"

"Maybe, Maybe not." I shrugged and got up from my seat and started laying a tune that's been stuck in my head all day.

"That's the instrumental to Forever and Always by Taylor Swift!"

"Oh, i take it you like her?"

"Yeah, i like listening to the old stuff like you, music now is crap."

"Agreed." I restarted the melody and Lillie sat next to me and started to sing.

"Once upon a time  
I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something  
I hold onto the night  
You looked me in the eye  
And told me you loved me-"

"Were you just kidding?" I filled in and smiled at her.

"Cause it seems to me  
This thing is breaking down  
We almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby what happened  
Please tell me cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door,

And I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And you feel so love you cant feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said  
Forever and always."

"Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
I was there when you said  
Forever and always" I sang back at her, making her smile.

"Was I out of line? Did I say something way to honest?  
Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure,

So here's to everything  
Coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence  
That cuts me to the core  
Where is this going?  
Thought I knew for a minute but I don't anymore." She sang right back at me, her voice in perfect tune.

"And I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And you feel so love you cant feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said  
Forever and always,

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
I was there when you said  
Forever and always." I smiled even wider after i finished my part of the song, letting her take over fr thr rest of the song.

You didn't mean it baby?  
I don't think so

Wohhh ohhh oh ohh ohh ohh ohh oh oh oh oh

"Back up, baby back up  
Did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby back up  
Did you forget everything?  
Back up baby back up please back up  
C'mon back up  
Back up baby back up,

Cause' it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
I was there when you said  
Forever and always,

And I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And you feel so love you cant feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when we said  
Forever and always,

Cuse it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
I was there when you said  
Forever and always,

You didn't it baby  
You Said forever and always Yeah . . ." I smiled and hugged her tightly.

"You sounded Amazing Lil!"

"Are you kidding me? You sounded amazing!"

"I personally think you both sounded amazing." I saw my dad leaning against the wall with his arm around mom and him smiling at both of us.

"Thanks daddy." Lillie and i said at the same time and turned to eachother.

"JINX!" We said again st the same time.

"The jinx machine is out of order kiss my a- buutt and leave a quarter!" I laughed at Lillie, and smiled.

"Nice save."

"Thanks . . ." We both burst out laughing and walked out of my room and down stairs.

"So!" I hopped onto the counter and looked at her, she looked confused.

"Yeah . . . ?"

"Wanna hang out with me, Anthony and Seth today? We could go to the mall . . . do whatever, what do you say?"

"Yeah, that'd be fun."

"Okay let me call him." She nodded and i dialed Seth's number and he picked up after two rings.

"_Hey Baby, what's up?_"

"Well, i was think me, you, Anthony and Lillie could hang out or something. We're bored, and i miss you."

"That's be cool, Anthony is actually with me right now. He says that'd be cool, and we are really bored too. By the way, I miss you too Babe."

I giggled like a five year old and i heard him chuckle.

"See you in ten minuets?" I asked, while examining my nails.

"Yeah, we'll come pick you two up."

"Okay, I love you." I said sincerly, smiling to my self.

"I love you too, see you soon Selly. Bye."

"Bye." I pressed the end button and put in in my jean shorts pocket.

"Ahw!"

I blushed and hopped off the counter. "What?"

"AHW!"

"Okay, I get it."

"Good, Now. Let's go get dressed!"

* * *

OOOOOOOOH MAAAAN! Date night much? Hahah(: Review?


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone...

I hope no one comes and eats me?

D:

I'm not dead - I just went through some hard times and blah blah blah. Me and my Fiance have decided to put the wedding off until after we finish college - which is like five years. o.O

I want to focus on College.

My sister Laney has take over ALL OF MY STORIES. She's an amazing writer - she has a natural born gift, I swear on it. Even if she's on 16 - she's still learning and she'll get even better.

So, As soon as she's done posting all of my stories which probably won't be done until June - go look her up and read all of the stories - including four of her own!

Her penname is .Forever, she has like 11 stories under her belt right now - and is currently complaining to me over the phone about how she needs my help later on for the Lemons, because she says she's not comfortable doing that and I know some of my readers like that stuff :)

So anyways, I'm sorry for leaving this site and basically falling off the earth for months. Maybe when everything is not so crazy, I'' post brand new stories - but that won't be for a long long while.

I'm sorry and thanks for being amazing readers even when my writing was CRAP. (I can't believe I thought it was good! It was all dialogue! D:)


End file.
